


The Birds and the Stars

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Embarrassed Dick, F/M, Fluff, Humor, flustered damian, summer shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: During a heat wave, Damian decides to go out to the pool and gets a surprise he never asked for. Awkwardness ensues.





	The Birds and the Stars

Damian was in a mood.

To put it simply, he was bored and hot.

Summer was a season he had no tolerance for, since the heat that currently struck Gotham was getting to be a bit much for the young Robin.

"This is obscene," He growled out, leaning into a big, comfy chair. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he grabbed a nearby magazine to fan himself. "This insufferable heat is not normal."

And to make matters worse, Grayson had decided to bring his alien strumpet to the manor for a visit. And she had made herself at home, much to his annoyance. "I've had enough of this." He hopped off the chair and headed upstairs to his room, brows furrowed.

 

The sun hung in the clear, blue sky, shining over the large backyard pool. Damian opened the sliding door, wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks and a towel slung over his shoulder. He was fortunate that no one was even out here. Grayson had probably taken his girlfriend out shopping, which was fine by him. Damian placed his towel on a chair and walked over towards the edge of the pool. The coolness of the water was calling out to him, waiting for him to sink into its soothing embrace from the harshness of the heat.

Damian licked his lips. He was going to enjoy this, and there would no one around to bother-

SPLASH!

And his face froze in shock as a nude feminine figure emerged from the water, long, wet red hair trailing behind her as Kori stretched her arms in the air, a relaxed smile on her face. "X'hal!" She breathed out, opening her green eyes and brushing a wet strand of hair out of her face.

An infuriated squeak drew the Tamaranean's attention to Damian as his face was red as a tomato. "D-Damian?!" Kori blinked in surprise. "W-What are you doing here?"

"M-Make yourself decent, you shameless woman!" The boy covered his face with his hands, trying to unsee what he saw. "H-Have you no decency?!"

"Hey, Kori, you got room for one-" Then Grayson had to make his entrance known and he let out a garbled yelp. "D-Dami?! Oh, god, I forgot you were even here! I thought you were hanging out with Jon!"

Kori, however, was concerned about Damian's fidgeting. "Damian, are you all-"

"Stay back! Stay away from me!" Damian squawked, grabbing his towel and flinging it at Kori. "Keep your indecent form away from me!" He spun around and ran into the house.

Dick placed a hand to his forehead. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry, Kor. I didn't know he was still at home..." He walked towards the redheaded alien, who took the towel and was now drying herself off.

"It's all right," Kori sighed. "I'm just worried Damian will probably hate me for exposing myself to him. I should apologize." She then wrapped the towel around her body and headed inside, a worried look on her face.

 

"Damian? Are you all right?" Kori's voice came from his door. "Can I come in?"

Damian lifted his head from his pillow and glared at the door. "Go away! H-Haven't you humiliated me enough?"

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. I'm not mad at you." The alien princess spoke, entering his room clad in a pink dress. She then sat down at the edge of his bed. "But being naked isn't a bad thing, Damian. There's nothing to be ashamed about showing your body to people that appreciate you for who you are."

"Stop it," Damian whined, covering his pillow over his head.

"You're a growing boy, Damian, and someday, you will find some lucky person that will love you and both of you can express your love for one another in many ways. Like Dick and I." The Tamaranean added a chuckle to her voice. "To be honest, we were in beginning of celebrating our love until.. you came and well..."

"I don't want to hear this! Why are you telling me this?!" The raven-haired youth squealed, his face turning beet red.

"Because Dick and I care for you, Damian." Kori moved closer to Damian, putting a hand on his back. "We don't want you to think that being afraid to show your feelings to someone is wrong. Do you understand?"

Damian didn't answer.

Kori sighed, taking his silence as a response. "Dick and I are going to the ice-cream shop later. Do you wish to join us?"

"...I will think about it." The son of Bruce Wayne spoke.

"Very well." Kori got off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

 

"How did it go?" Dick asked.

"He seemed fine," Kori answered, a half-smile on her face. "I still wish I hadn't exposed myself in front of him."

"Hey, he's...he's Damian. I'm sure he'll forget about it." Dick chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Besides, who can say no to a scoop of vanilla?"

The alien princess placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, smiling at him. "I'm very fond of vanilla."

"I know you are," He grinned at her. "And I know you're fond of whipped cream and chocolate syrup."

"Mr. Grayson, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" She purred at him.

"A Koriand'r sundae?"

Kori giggled and leaned forward, kissing Dick. At least Damian wouldn't be foolish enough to catch them in the act on a summer night...


End file.
